


In My House

by alphe_ratz



Series: A Collection of Newsies Stories [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, F/M, shout out to my girl katherine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphe_ratz/pseuds/alphe_ratz
Summary: Based on In My House from Great Comet, it's heavy angst so please read the trigger warnings before reading!





	In My House

**Trigger warnings:** Put downs, words/slurs (wench, wretch, hussy), physical abuse? (a grip harsh enough to bruise).

**Characters:** Katherine, Pulitzer, Constance, (mentioned) Jack,

**Word count: **646

Based on _In My House_ from _The Great Comet of 1812_

* * *

The time was just coming up to two in the morning and the front door of the Pulitzer Mansion creaked open, Katherine had been out, not “out-out,” she just met up with someone, not so much a friend, more of a… that was irrelevant, she closed the door carefully, the lock clicked and she dumped her bag on the kitchen counter, then made her way to the sink and grabbed a mug from the cupboard that sat just above it. She turned the tap and water gushed out into her cup, she took a gulp and a coughing sound came from across the room, she turned around and saw a six foot silhouette standing in the little moonlight that fell in from the window. She cringed and the silhouette spoke, “What time do you call this?”

“Father- I can explain-” She turned to face him, pushing her cup onto the counter.

Joseph flicked on the lights, she squinted her eyes a little at the sudden brightness, “No, no. Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to come home?”

“I know and I’m sorry, but-”

“You saw him again didn’t you?"

“Father, please-”

“I told you not to you shameless good-for-nothing! You vile, shameless girl! In my house? No, in my house you’re supposed a nice girl, not a dirty nasty wench of a thing. Now don't you say one word, horrid girl, hussy! It's lucky for him he escaped, but I'll find him!” Katherine flinched at every word as he progressively got louder, a few tears rolled down her cheeks as she swung her bag back onto her back and quickly made her way back towards the front door. “Now you listen to me when I speak to you!” When she didn’t turn around he only shouted louder, despite the ungodly hour, a new found rage in his voice. “_Now you listen to me when I speak to you!_ Do you hear what I am saying or not?”

Her whole body shook with noiseless, jerky sobs, he reached out to grab her arm, his grip was tight enough to leave a bruise, a bruise to go with several others that decorated her arm. She pulled away as best as she could, she yelled back, her voice as clear as she could make it, “Don't touch me! Let me go!”

Joseph’s face went calm for a moment then he spoke, his voice was angry, but not loud just harsh and he spat with every word. “Is that how you talk to your father? In my house?" "What’s this?” The glint of a golden ring with a small diamond on top that Katherine wore caught his eye, he’d never seen it before and considering it was on her ring finger he could assume it was an engagement ring. “Why didn't he come to the house? Why didn't he openly ask for your hand? Why is he taking you away like some gypsy girl! And if he had taken you away, don't you think your father would have found him? You think I’d be alright with that? He's a scoundrel, he's a wretch! That's a fact!”

“What’s going on?” A young girl was stood, Katherine's younger sister, she looked as if she had just been woken up, she rubbed her eyes.

“Constance? Why are you up?” Katherine rushed over to the young girl and knelt down to look her in the eye, “I heard yelling and I wanted to see what was happening…”

She forced a smile onto her face, “Oh! Well, don’t worry about it, I think you should go back to bed, do you want anything before you go?”

“Just take her to bed and let her sleep.” Joseph interrupted the two of them, gesturing his head to the staircase, “Then, I think you should go to sleep and we’ll discuss in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading dude, you're a real one


End file.
